The Forgotten Clan
by Lulu-chan 101
Summary: Fukyuu Namine, is a member of powerful clan that was wiped out and that Konoha has forgotten about. Now trying to revive the clan and remind everyone how powerful it was, Namine sets out with her team to right the wrongs of the past. Its a rewrite trying to hopefully improve it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Namine!

Namine was walking to the academy for her Genin placement. She didn't attend the academy when she was little but she did train with the Hokage. The old man had been very close friends with her and her family, and he knew that she was as strong as an Anbu. Well that should be a given considering that her family had always been the personal bodyguards for the Hokage himself, and dating all the way back to the first Hokage. He had offered to make her an Anbu but she didn't want to stand out; standing out would bring trouble that she didn't want, at-least trouble that she wasn't able to handle yet.

On her way to the academy she had passed a ramen shop called Ichiraku. She had eaten there over the years when she didn't want to cook dinner for herself. It was too depressing to eat by yourself all the time.

She kept walking while pulling at her hood and made sure her mask was in place, to make sure no one saw her face. Not many people saw her face, she rarely even talked to anyone other than the Hokage and her roommates.

When the academy came into sight, she started masking her charka even more then she had been already. She knew that these people were only genin but some could still sense charka, so she wasn't going to take any chances. She didn't want to give them any clue as to who she was or that she was even there.

As she entered the academy all her attention was on looking for the room that she would receive her team at so she failed to noticed the two charkas that was heading her way and wouldn't you know it, all she was doing was walking down the hallway and people were trying to run her over. Two girls, one with pink hair and the other with blonde hair, were running towards the said room. She flattened herself against the wall as they passed; she only removed herself from said wall when she heard the door close. She signed lightly and started walking towards the door again but she was a bit more cautions and a bit more aware of her surroundings. She sighed again as she started to reach for the handle of the door with one hand, while pulling down her hood with her other hand. She opened the door and immediately wished she hadn't. All anyone heard was;

"I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun"

"I got here first Ino-pig; I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun"

"No I was first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun"

The next thing that happened was an all out fight about who will sit next to "Sasuke-kun".

Namine sighed lightly and started thinking

_"Oh god fan-girls! How could the old man do this to me? I thought he liked me!"_ She signed heavily on the inside, and started to look for a seat far away from all of the screaming girls. She spotted a seat in the very back and one in the middle of the room next to a guy who seemed to be looking out the window. The fan girls seemed to be clustered around the guy in the middle of the room so she chooses the one in the back. When she sat down she noticed she was by the window and she tried to get lost in the view while trying to ignore the screaming girls; so imagined her surprise when the room suddenly got really quiet then it was like all hell broke lose.

Namine looked at the girls only to find that there was a screaming orange blur in the middle of them screaming for help; Namine started to stand up to go help the defenseless blur when a Chunin came in and start to yell at the class to settle down. Namine sat back down and noticed that she wasn't the only sitting at the table anymore; there was a guy in a coat with collar that covered most of his face.

'_I have got to start paying attention to my surroundings; it's going to get me killed one of these days.' _She thought to herself. When she got a closer look at the guy sitting next to her, she realized that he was holding a bug on his figure and was looking at her, like he was waiting for her to get up and start running. Instead Namine held out her figure close to the bug and watched it fly over to hers, the guy's eye slightly widened ever so slightly.

"Aburame Shino" The guy said quietly

"Namine" Namine said just as quietly, he nodded his head and continued to look at the bug on Namine's figure. During this time that they were observing the bug the Chunin at the front of the room was giving a speech about something or another. Namine had gotten the feeling that someone was watching them, but when she looked around no one was paying them any attention instead all their attention was focused on the Chunin.

'_The Hokage and that bloody magic ball of his. Bloody closet pervert.' _She thought to herself as she wave to the ceiling, while getting a look from Shino.

Well I hope you all like, I'm trying to rewrite this because I don't like how I started to write it. So I'm going to try to fix it and not make it so Mary-sueish. Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Teams!

The chunin in the front decided to look up from his paper that he was reading his speech from as Namine started waving to the ceiling.

"Ah! Fukyuu-san" He yelled catching Namine and the entire class off guard "How nice of you to join the class for a change." Namine raised an eyebrow at this before standing up from her seat and walking down to stand in front of the chunin. Which was at the very back of the room so she had to walk past everyone and listen to their whispers.

"I wonder who he is."

"I've never seen him before."

"Iruka-chan, here." Namine said so very quietly, once she reached Iruka, that Iruka almost didn't even hear what she said, as she handed him a piece of paper. However Kiba heard, thanks to his very acute hearing and started howling with laughter.

"Oh my god, he just called Iruka-sensei, Iruka-chan." With this being said the entire class started snickering be-hide their hands and others not even bothering to hide it. With this Iruka started to get red in the face and started to growl at the class.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled which of course shut the class up quickly enough, "Now Fukyuu-san, you will address me as Iruka-sensei for the reminder of the class." He said trying to calm himself down.

"No." Namine said quietly before turning around and heading back up the stairs for her seat. As she took her seat next to Shino she held her figure out for the bug to crawl back on.

When Iruka finally gotten over his shock at being told no by a student no less, he started to read the note that she handed him. After he was finished he looked up at Namine and nodded his head. So he started his speech up once again, bringing the focus back to him. Once he started to name teams is when Namine and Shino actually started to pay attention to what he was saying and not the bug that was making it's way back to Shino "Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura….."

"Yes" yelled a very happy Naruto.

"No…." Said a depressed Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Yes" yelled a now very happy fan-girl named Sakura.

"No" Yelled a very depressed Naruto. The said Uchiha just "hn" and looked out the window.

"And team seven will have an extra member Fukyuu Namine." Namine lifted up her head up to let her team mate's know who Iruka was talking about. She then proceeded to watch as the bug that managed to get on Shino's sleeve. Iruka moved on to the next team, while Naruto keep looking up at Namine.

"What! Wait Namine is a girl's name!" Naruto yelled, obviously confused

"Well Naruto, Namine-san is a girl." Iruka said not only talking to just Naruto but to the rest of the class as well.

_'I just hope that she's not another fan-girl and that she's not a weakling like Naruto and Sakura.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura glared at Namine like she was the cause for world hunger. _'She better not try to take away my Sasuke-kun.'_

"Alright, now you guys will take an hour for lunch, but be back here at one clock to meet your Jounin instructors, Good luck." With that Iruka-sensei walked out the room.

"Sasuke, do you want to have lunch with me. So, you know, that way we can work on our team work and maybe get to know each other better?" Sakura asked with a small blush on her face.

"Hn, no" Sasuke answered, and walked away, leaving be hide a depressed Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I have lunch with you." Naruto asked hopefully

"No, why would I have lunch with someone like you." Sakura yelled and walked away. Namine watched the exchange with sad eye's that were hidden by her hood. She watched as Naruto walked away.

_'Ok now, I think it's time for lunch. Pudding cup's here I come." _With that thought she walked back to her house to grab a pudding cup before walking around the village. She was walking back to the academy while eating her chocolate pudding cup. She had stayed in the shadows of the tree that lined the path way back to the academy. She saw Sakura eating her lunch.

_'Damn' _Namine thought while she pulled her hood down some more. She jumped up into a tree when she saw 'Sasuke' walking towards Sakura.

"That's not Sasuke, that's Naruto." She said quietly to herself, realizing that it was a transformation justu.

A small smile made its way to her face, when she saw that he had tricked Sakura into thinking that he was Sasuke. And now they were about to kiss.

_"Oh my god, if she's stupid enough to fall for that then, I should let her get kissed by him."_ She thought evilly and continued to watch from her hiding spot in the tree.

She almost busted out laughing when 'Sasuke' suddenly stood up and ran away, while holding his stomach. Namine jumped into the next tree so she could see and hear better. She saw the real Sasuke coming and he stopped and talked to Sakura, saying

"Why would I want to kiss you? You're annoying." Sakura looked like she was about to start crying, while Sasuke on the other hand just walked away. He was walking towards Namine's hiding stop.

_"That was fun, but at this rate our teamwork will suffer big time. Huh they would make a good couple though. Well that is if Sakura stops acting like a fan-girl. Maybe I'll help her if she doesn't annoy me to bad."_ She sighed lightly before jumping down from her hiding spot and started eating another pudding cup and how she was able to eat through her mask is a strictly guarded secret. She walked by Sasuke who seemed a little bit surprised to see her, Namine nodded her head in greeting and he did the same. She headed back to the academy to greet there Jounin instructor.

Lulu- Well there's the end of another chapter. So please leave comments on what you think, I'm trying to improve so please anything you have to say that will help even if you don't like it, please say what you don't like so maybe I can change it. I'm really gonna try to update once a week. That's my goal. So I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
